It's time
by transformerspup246
Summary: TF; Prime. Arcee and Cliffjumper have finally decided to start settling down, and maybe have a Cliffjumper Jr?


**AU:** Hello everyone! It has been a long time! I know, because I got a new laptop and everything but the Window's 8 version of it doesn't have word Document, so... I had no way to continue my stories. I am so sorry for that BUT I managed to complete this an it was inspired by the episode 'Into The Past', I don't know where I was going with it, it was a burst of the moment, but I knew I had to get some word across to you guys, so... Enjoy~

Driving back to base quickly, Cliffjumper's engines burned has he rocketed over the speedlimit, not even a car boot could stop him from getting where he had to be. Bumblebee and Smokescreen had trouble keeping up with the red car as Cliffjumper's mind was a blurr, all he knew - All he could think of doing was getting back to base.

After driving over a hundred for more than half an hour in the blistering heat of the scorching Navada desert, Cliffjumper transformed and rushed through the blast doors, steam visable off his armor as he almost didnt give time for the blast doors of the base to open, he thundered down the corridor and into the main room where he was met with Bulkhead and Wheeljack, hush hush chat with the three humans.

"Where is she?!" Cliffjumper panted, frantic.

"Medical bay - GO!" Bulkhead directed down the hall, as Cliffjumper sprinted to medical bay as he was somewhat thankful for the cooling affects of his now online rotatin bio-fans and the cool shade of the base. When he reached the door to the Medical bay, he harshly stopped, he stared at the cool steel of the Medical bay doors, his mouth partly split as his panting had become more quiet, his mind was going crazy as he couldn't depict one actual feeling... Well, one feeling was being scared for sure.  
On the other side of this door, he needed to be prepared... For what would be changing his future.

He stepped closer as the Medical bay door's recognised his presence and slid open, to reveal Arcee laying on a medical berth, pain and discomfort clearly written on her face as she was desperate to cool her steadily rising temperature. Ratchet worked at her berthside to hook up medical equipment with Optimus on the other side of the berth holding Arcee's servo, as the blue femme's breathing was irregular and more of a quickened pace.

Five months of carrying had come to this moment - It was time. Her pained gaze lifted to the red mech, instantly, her face relaxed as she was releaved at the sight of her beloved, Optimus looked to the door and smiled when Cliffjumper arrived, slowly, he slipped his grip out of Arcee's to allow Cliffjumper to take his position at Arcee's side who Cliffjumper was by her side within nanoklik's. To be honest, the blue warrior was almost never afraid, but this? ... This scared her to her core, she was scared, not only for her own health but the little youngling she carried inside her swollen belly that was ready to arrive soon, VERY soon.

Cliffjumper noticed this as he entwined their digits, another painful contraction rocked Arcee's body as she gritted her dentals, biting back a scream as her optics shut tightly, squeezing Cliffjumper's servo as the red mech carried the pain of the squeeze like nothing. He reached with his free servo to caress her swollen abdomen to possibly provide a little comfort, this Arcee was thankful for as the contraction dimmed. Ratchet took a second scan over her abdomen and checked the results: The sparkling was still going to need time to actually arrive, but the youngling was definately on it's way.

"The sparkling is not going to arrive until another couple hour's, so I suggest you get some rest, Arcee. You will need it," The white and red medic suggested softly, as Arcee groaned. 'A few hours?!' She though, laying her helm back as Cliffjumper cupped her face to make her look over at him, "Hey, just think... at the end of this, we'll have a Cliffjumper Jr." He smiled.

Arcee and Cliffjumper had YET to decide on a name for their little one, even though they decided to keep the gender unknown, Cliffjumper had been pressing to name the sparkling 'Cliffjumper Jr', something Arcee was going to refuse, "Cliff..." She said with a tired yet soft and playful warning tone, making him grin from side to side.

"I shall leave you two for awhile, I will be back soon to see how the process is going, get some rest Arcee." Ratchet advised before walking out, followed by Optimus as the medic tried to deal with the flood of question's blabbering out of the human kid's mouths.

Being left alone, the two Autobot's looked to one another as Arcee pulled Cliffjumper into a passionate and thankful kiss, glad he got here in time as she smiled, Cliffjumper's spark fluttered as he gently cupped Arcee's face and stroked her cheek as they slowly broke the kiss, Arcee's chassis rising and lowering from her breathing and cycling of air, "You scared?" Arcee asked softly.

"More than anything, but I'm also... Thrilled," He admited honestly.

Arcee smiled and relaxed, caressing her abdomen gently, "I should... Get some rest, Doctors orders." She reminded with a cheesy smile, Cliffjumper smiled brightly, leaning forward to place his lips against her forehead as he muffled against her forehead, 'I love you', soon enough, she fell into some much needed recharge.

This allowed time for Cliffjumper to reflect...

_

"Cliffjumper..." Arcee whined softly as he tugged her gently through the halls to the ground-bridge, he held a digit to her lips to silence her, "Shh, no more talking." He had a serductive grin.

Tonight was the night Cliffjumper was going to court Arcee correctly - Without any distractions, Arcee had no problem with this, but why at such a late time?

He made his way to the ground-Bridge, Arcee in tow as he typed in the coordinates for the location he looked at the previous day, a perfect place. The green and blue swirling vortex activated as he smiled, gesturing her through quickly and quietly as she went through, she was suddenly greeted with the sight that made her spark flutter.

There was a blanket under a gently swaying willow tree in the carm night breeze as fire-flies floated around her, the moon causing a beautiful glow over the near by lake as the crispy grass felt cool under her pedes, suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her waist and a chest press against her back as servos trailed along her armor gently, causing her to moan softly at the feeling as Cliffjumper gently begun to nibble at her neck eagerly, soft metallic clicks coming from him to calm her for their first courting.

Slowly, his servo trailed down her back to her aft, caressing it gently, causing Arcee to moan as he gently bit her neckwires, "C-cliffjumper!.." She moaned softly as Cliffjumper was running on pure instinct and love/lust now. He turned her to face him as he pressed her chest against his, grinning as he gently stroked her cheek with a single digit, "Sweetspark..." He cooed into her audio.

"Cliff'?"

"Yes?"

"Dont ever call me sweet-spark," She replied teasingly as Cliffjumper chuckled, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, he walked over to the willow tree and pressed her back against it, his servos groping and caressing her frame as Arcee moaned louder, Cliffjumper begun to suckle her neckwires as it because to form a hickie as the sweet night continued...

_

At midnight, Cliffjumper was awoken by Arcee's whimpers of pain as she had been in labour for hours now, but now? It was time, and Arcee knew it deep down.

"Cliff..." She whinced softly and rubbed his arm as he awoken, sitting in a chair beside her berth as he held her servo, "Yes Arcee?"

"It's time." She groaned and laid her helm back, gritting her dentals as Cliffjumper felt a burst of panic, but also a thrill, he stood quickly, "I'll get Ratchet," He turned to go to the door but Arcee quickly grabbed his servo, "No... I want the youngling to be born.. Outside, under the stars," She said, voice strung and struggling

Cliffjumper was taken aback for a bit but then nodded, he knew exactly where to take her...

_

The green and blue swirling groundbridge landed them to the destination of where Arcee and Cliffjumper first courted... A personal private place, Cliffjumper carried her through the ground-bridge bridal style as he sat her against the Willow tree gently, the cool crisp night air helped cool Arcee's temperatures down as Cliffjumper kneeled beside her, grasping her servo, "It's okay... I'm here." He whispered softly into her audios, causing a small smile to spread over the blue warriors face.

Almost a autocycle later, the little one was born as Arcee caddled the now beautiful femme in her arms, she looked over her frame as she held her close. Purple... The little one was purple! A purple femmling, as it then struck Arcee. Cliffjumper plus Arcee; Red plus Blue equals purple! Arcee smiled sweetly as the little one buried its face into the nook of Arcee's arm, seeking warmth as Cliffjumper sat next to Arcee, stroking her cheek softly as he leaned over to look at the little one, with a smile as he noted the freatures of the femmlings back as the little one had her face buried into her Carrier, "What should we name her?"

"... Stellarflare?"

"...Stellarflare?

They both said at the same time, earning a giggle from both of them as Arcee and Cliff looked to the little sleeping youngling cuddled up to Arcee, "... Stellarflare - Our little Stellarflare."

_

AN: I was inspired to do this on last notice, and I hope to get proper Word soon. 3 And to continue on with my stories. Love you all and I apologies for the long wait.


End file.
